<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Inhuman by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169401">Only Inhuman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Disney - All Media Types, Inhumans (TV 2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Canon - TV, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Drugs, Episode Related, Gen, Genetics, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), Inhumans (Marvel), Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, Nazis, Obsession, Science Fiction, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Superheroes, Superpowers, Surgery, Suspense, Time Travel, Trapped, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy trades banter with Nathaniel Malick on the operating table.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Inhuman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only Inhuman</p><p>Author’s Note: A missing scene from episode 6 of season 7. Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of <em>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.</em>, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or Marvel Comics.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Daisy trades banter with Nathaniel Malick on the operating table.</p>
<hr/><p>“You know,” Daisy garbled with demeaning wit, “the Nathaniel Malick I’m familiar with, he got to <em>be</em> the space octopus!”</p><p>She took sick solace knowing nothing out of her mouth wavered him. Her captor clearly chalked it up to the suppressants he had her on.</p><p>No, she wouldn’t beg.</p><p>If she weren’t tied down and under his drug cocktail, she’d quake his bones to powder. He wasn’t meant to be alive!</p><p>Butterfly effect or Deke’s multiverse theory, the timestream was royally screwed. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had tried their damnedest (some more than others) to limit their fingerprints in time to ripples, but the Chronicoms loosed a river into the river launching Project Insight forty years in advance.</p><p>Perhaps Jiaying would still be hacked apart by Daniel Whitehall down the line, but for now, it seemed Daisy was living that particular mistake of the past herself.</p><p>Daisy imagined what the sacrificial lamb of the Malick family could do with her powers. In his lying, murderous hands, they could level cities and shatter continents, as Lady Sif originally worried, or crack the Earth in two, as she’d been presumptively accused of before S.H.I.E.L.D. altered the future.</p><p>She wasn’t even of the opinion her powers were anything special. Hive’s vastly outranked hers: Why she believed it so ironic Malick was so obsessively focused on her instead of the Messiah his father and brother worshipped.</p><p>“Discovery requires experimentation.” Lord heavens above, she hated that line. It was a blanket excuse to go kill crazy. HYDRA, her mom…</p><p>“You’re out of luck. We have a real problem here. Dr. Reinhardt’s instructions say I have to operate to see what’s behind,” Nate poked fun.</p><p>Maybe he was foolish. Maybe blind. Genetics didn’t work that way.</p><p>Or was she deceived? Whitehall proved it on Jiaying.</p><p>Nathaniel came after blood, spinal fluid, and glands this session. Radcliffe and Fitz’s Nazi dictator persona from the Framework all over again.</p><p>“This’ll move quicker if you just scream.”</p><p>“Don’t put your blame on me.” Daisy chewed her tongue. “I’m only Inhuman after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>